yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephanie Louise
Stephanie Louise Goody, universally known as Kaeyi Dream (born August 21, 1990) is an affiliate of Area 11 and the Yogscast, especially Sparkles*, Parv, and Strippin. Kaeyi previously produced YouTube content on KaeyiDream KaeyiDream which was an affiliate channel of the Yogscast. She also shared a personal vlog channel with Martyn Littlewood whom she dated from 2013 until July 2015, called InTheLittleDream. She has since ceased making content in association with the Yogscast and is now the Community and Events Manager for Bandai Namco UK. Trivia *Kaeyi is 5 foot 7 inches (170 cm). *Kaeyi stated on 'Martyn's Big Friday Livestream' held on 03/05/13, that her birthday is on the 21st of August. She has a brother who is 18 months younger than her. *Growing up she attended 13 different schools. She later attended Southampton University. *Kaeyi used to live with her parents, but has since moved to Hertfordshire. *Her fans are usually referred to as "Dreamlings". *Kaeyi and Martyn shared a YouTube channel named InTheLittleDream, in conjunction with their personal channels. They uploaded their first video on 29 November 2013, announcing that they are going to share a vlog channel and that they have moved in together, in a house near YogTowers. They ceased making videos for the channel when they split in 2015. *In September 2013, Kaeyi was diagnosed with meningitis which compromised her immune system, leading to an illness similar to Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, which arbitrarily renders the sufferer fatigued and/or ill. *Kaeyi used to work for HardwareHeaven, producing video game and hardware review videos for their YouTube channel. In May 2014 she announced she had resigned from HardwareHeaven for health reasons. *Kaeyi is featured in Area 11's System;Start track on their All The Lights in the Sky album. *Kaeyi has performed on the West End in London. *Her favourite meals are sushi and tapas. Her favourite books are the Harry Potter books. She enjoys Studio Ghibli films, her favourite being Spirited Away. *Kaeyi has a cat named Pascal, named after the chameleon in Tangled. *As told in her 40K subscriber Draw my Life special video, Kaeyi's brother and mum were physically abused by one of her mum's many boyfriends and when Kaeyi told the police, she and her family were put into the Witness Protection Program. However, the place where they were staying during WPP was very near where this man lived and he found out where they had moved too, broke in and assaulted her mother and brother once again. When Kaeyi informed the police of this, they didn't believe her, hence she has "lost faith in the Police force/system" (may have changed however she didn't mention a change in this during said video) and this is also where her lack of trust for strangers comes from. *Kaeyi is a fan of the TGS Podcast and she first saw Martyn during his guest appearance on the 24th episode. Given their Twitter interactions, Kaeyi seems to be friends with co-host of the podcast Dodger. *Kaeyi has mentioned that she met Martyn through Lewis (who set them up on a Skype call) who she in-turn met through Turps. How Kaeyi and Turpster know each other is still unknown, although she mentioned they met "sometime in her teenage years". *According to Martyn, few people actually call Kaeyi by her real name of Stephanie. *Martyn and Kaeyi attended the Guardians of The Galaxy European Premiere. *Kaeyi has an uncle who is married and currently lives in New York, USA. *During her and Martyn's holiday/trip to New York, Kaeyi spent precisely $967 in Sephora, a beauty and makeup store in Manhattan. As a result of this one purchase, Kaeyi joined the second-highest tier of Sephora's loyalty club (VIB - Very Important Beauty Insider). *Kaeyi is known to have a tattoo on her foot, as well as a tattoo on the left side of her body. *Kaeyi, along with Martyn were both interviewed for BBC Radio 1's documentary on gaming on YouTube, Rockstar Gamers. She has also been featured in The Sunday Times. * Kaeyi said on Twitter that she does pilates. * Kaeyi loves cooking and was an assistant chef when she was around 15. * Kaeyi is sponsored by XMG on her Twitch channel. * Kaeyi has an NPC named after her in Guild Wars 2's dungeon, Sorrow's Embrace. links * YouTube * Twitch * Twitter * Instagram * Google+ Gallery KaeyiTwitter.jpg|Kaeyi's former Twitter avatar. YOGSCASTKaeyi.png|Kaeyi's Yogscast-style avatar, by Teutron. Kaeyi Twitter Avatar.jpg|Kaeyi's former Twitter avatar. KaeyiTwitter.jpeg|Kaeyi's former Twitter avatar. Pinkaeyi.jpg|Kaeyi with pink hair. Blondaeyi.jpg|Kaeyi with blond hair. KAEYI.PNG|Kaeyi eating a Munna at Gamescom 2013. KaeyiClown.PNG|Kaeyi as a doll/clown for Halloween. SyndiDream.PNG|Kaeyi and Tom from The Syndicate Project. TheSheBeatles.GIF|Kaeyi with Ann Chirisu, Beckii Cruel and Ashley Marie. Makeup.PNG|Kaeyi after Martyn had done her make-up. KaeyiFerazhin2.jpg|A picture of Kaeyi drawn by Ferazhin. KaeyiFerazhin.jpg|Another picture of Kaeyi drawn by Ferazhin. Martyn and Kaeyi GOTG.png|Kaeyi, Martyn, and Squid at the Guardians of the Galaxy European Premiere. Kaeyi's Uncle.png|Kaeyi's uncle, who currently lives in the US. Kiki and Pascal.png|KiKi and Pascal (Martyn and Kaeyi's kittens respectively) hugging each other. High Kaeyi.png|Kaeyi, discovering hospital bed controls whilst high on Cyclizine. StephanieLouiseTwitterAvatar.jpg|Kaeyi's current Twitter avatar. References Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Kaeyi Dream Category:InTheLittleDream Category:Martyn Littlewood